The Moons & The Stars
by DisneyNickABCFamilyMTV2015
Summary: I'm Ash, I'm Ari, I'm Franki, I'm K.C., I'm Lily, & I'm Sophie and we're The Moons & The Stars. We're Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Cassidy, Piper, Gavin, Dallas & Kira's kids. Follow us on a dramatic, musical journey filled with love, heartbreak, sex, lies, abuse, etc. First Austin & Ally Story on this account. Read & Review Please! Other genres: Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy!


The Moons &amp; The Stars

Characters (Kids):

_**The Girls **_

_**Ashlynn Patricia Moon (16) – Plays guitar (both kinds), sings, acts, and writes music. Nickname Ash. Tom-boy and has a black belt in karate. She has short blonde hair, usually curled, and brown eyes. Her favorite food is potatoes and her favorite color is green. She is also on the basketball team.**_

_**Ariana Harmony Moon (16) – Ash's twin sister. Plays guitar (both kinds), bass, violin, and piano. She also sings, dances, acts, and writes music. Nickname Ari. Girly-girl. She has long blonde hair, usually curled, and brown eyes. Her favorite food is spaghetti and meatballs and her favorite color is pink. Their parents are Austin &amp; Ally Moon and their little brothers are Elijah (Eli) Dezmond Moon and Tyson (Ty) Michael Moon (13 &amp; 3). She is also on the cheer squad.**_

_**Francesca Allyson Wade (16) – Plays bass, drums, guitar (electric only), and piano. She also sings, acts, dances, and writes music. Nickname Franki. Tom-boy and has a black belt in karate. She has long black hair, usually curled, and green eyes. Her favorite food is nachos and her favorite color is blue. Her parents are Trish &amp; Dez Wade and her little brother is Joesph (Joey) Austin Wade (13).**_

_**Kayla Candace Rose Kingston (16) – Plays guitar (both kinds), bass, and drums. She also sings, dances, acts, and writes music. Nickname K.C. Mix between tom-boy and girly-girl She has long brown hair, usually waved, and blue eyes. Her favorite food is tacos and her favorite color is purple. Her parents are Kira &amp; Dallas Kingston. Her little sister is Veronica (Vee) Leah Kingston (11). She is also on the softball team.**_

_**Lilian Natalia Harris (16) – Plays Keyboard/piano, guitar (both kinds) and flute. She also sings, dances, acts, and writes music. Nickname Lily. Mix between tom-boy and girly-girl. She has long strawberry blonde hair, usually straight, and green eyes. Her favorite food is chicken pot pie and her favorite color is red. Her parents are Cassidy Davis &amp; Jackson Harris. Her half brothers are Conner Daniel Harris and Dustin Christopher Harris (8&amp; 9) and her half sister is Sienna Elizabeth Harris (5). She is also in the schools band.**_

_**Sophia Maybelle Young (16) – Plays drums. She also sings, dances, and writes music. Nickname(s) Soph or Sophie. Girly-girl &amp; wears glasses (she is basically blind without them). She has medium brown hair, usually straight, and hazel eyes. Her favorite food is pizza and her favorite color is yellow. Her parents are Piper &amp; Gavin Young and her little twin brothers are Kevin Nicholas &amp; Andrew Tyler Young (10). She is also on the cheer squad. **_

_*****The are all in the schools choir*****_

**The Guys**

**Ryan Cody Samuels (17) – Ash's ex – boyfriend. Rides a skateboard and smokes weed + drinks alcohol. He has brown hair and eyes. He was/is to sexiest and controlling so she broke up with him. **

**Miles Jacob Rooney (16) – Ash's current boyfriend. Drives motorcycle + does BMX. He has brown hair &amp; blue eyes. **

**Jonah Billy Erikson (16) – Ari's on again off again boyfriend. He drives car &amp; plays football. He has red hair &amp; green eyes. **

**Oliver George Garcia (16) – Franki's current boyfriend. He drives a car &amp; play's basketball. He has black hair and hazel eyes. Nickname Ollie. **

**Carl Reese Spencer (16) – K.C.'s ex – boyfriend. He drives a car &amp; play's basketball. He has brown hair &amp; eyes. He cheated on her so they broke up. **

**Zachery Dylan Weathers (16) – K.C.'s current boyfriend. He doesn't play a sport and rides a bike. He has red hair and green eyes. Nickname Zac. **

**Trevor William Matthews (18) – Lily's ex – boyfriend. He has brown hair &amp; eyes. (You will learn a lot about their relationship throughout the story.)**

**Lukas James Knight (16) – Lily's current boyfriend. He play's keyboard/piano and guitars (both kinds). He also sings, dances, raps, and writes music. He has brown hair, hazel eyes, and a younger brother named Markus (Mark) David Knight (10). Nickname Luke. **

**Derek Scott Brown (16) – Luke's best friend. He draws &amp; writes. He also drives a car &amp; is on the swim team. He has brown hair &amp; blue eyes. His parents are Morgan &amp; Eric Brown. **

**Quincy Colton Handover (16) – Sophie's crush. He plays drums, is a photographer/video maker, can paint/draw, and drives a motorcycle. He has strawberry blonde hair &amp; blue eyes. He is also deaf but verbal. Nickname Quince. His parents are Molli &amp; Travis Handover, his sisters (younger &amp; older) are Holly Raven Handover (8) &amp; Dawn Briana Handover (18), and his older brother is Adam Ross Handover (22). **

**Xavier Joshua Gold (17) – Quincy's best friend/Ash's admirer. Plays guitar (electric only) and baseball. Drives a motorcycle. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. Nickname Zav. **

_Extras (Kids)_

_Jessica (Jess) Cheyenne Terence (16) – Soph &amp; Lily's Bully _

_Chelsea (Chase) Rachel Rhodes (16) – Jonah's Friend_

_Blake Garrett Hawkins (17) – Marino High School's man whore_

Characters (Adults):

_**The Girls **_

_**Allyson Marie Moon – Dawson (43) ~ Plays to many instruments to name. She also sings &amp; writes music. Nickname Ally. Girly-girl. She has long brown hair, usually waved, and brown eyes. Her favorite food is pickles and her favorite color is red. Her parents are Penny &amp; Lester Dawson. She has no siblings.**_

_**Patricia Maria Wade – Del La Rosa (43) ~ She can sing and dance. Nickname Trish. She is a tom – boy. She has long black hair, usually curled, and brown eyes. Her favorite food is pizza and her favorite color is animal print. Her parents are Rosetta &amp; Carlos Del La Rosa and her younger brother is Jackson Jonas (J.J.) Del La Rosa (33) **_

_**Kira Nichole Kingston – Starr (43) ~ She plays guitar (both kinds) and keyboard/piano. She also sings, acts, plays softball, and dances. She is a girly-girl. She has long brown hair, usually waved, and brown eyes. Her favorite food is salad and her favorite color is blue. Her parents are Jimmy &amp; Ava Starr and her brother is Charles James (C.J.) Starr (34) **_

_**Cassidy Meghan Davis (43) – She plays guitar (both kinds), bass, drums, and keyboard/piano. She also sings, acts, and dances. She is a tom-boy. She has long strawberry blonde hair, usually straight, and green eyes. Her favorite food is chicken pot pie and her favorite food is green. Her parents are Megan &amp; Henry Davis. She has no siblings. **_

_**Piper Ann Young – Robinson (43) ~ She used to surf and play volleyball. She is a mix between tom-boy and girly-girl. She has long blonde hair, usually straight, and brown eyes. Her favorite food is vegetables. Her parents are Connie &amp; Justin Robinson. Her little sister is Carrie Victoria Robinson (37).**_

**The Guys**

**Austin Monica Moon (43) – He plays to many instruments to name and basketball. He also sings and dances. He has blonde hair and hazel eyes. His favorite food is pancakes and his favorite color is orange. His parents are Mike &amp; Mimi Moon. He has no Siblings. **

**Dezmond Hatfield Wade (43) – He can sing and dance. Nickname Dez. He has red hair and blue eyes. His favorite food is ham and his favorite color is purple. His parents are Donna &amp; Denise Wade and his little sister is Didi Michelle Wade. **

**Dallas Anthony Kingston (43) – He played drums and baseball. He has brown hair &amp; eyes. His favorite color is blue and his favorite food is fried chicken. His parents were Tony &amp; Angela Kingston. His older sister is Aubree Skye Kingston. **

**Jackson Thomas Harris (43) – He played football and surfed. He has black hair and hazel eyes. His favorite color is green and his favorite food is fish sticks. His parents were Faith &amp; Marshal Harris. His older brother is Rider Blaze Harris.**

**Gavin Wyatt Young (39) – He plays keyboard/piano and guitar (both kinds). He also sings &amp; dances. He has brown hair and blue eyes. His favorite color is brown and his favorite food is mac and cheese. His parents are Paige &amp; Ben Young. His little sister is Emma Stephanie Young. **

_Extras (Adults):_

_Brooke Jordan Jones (32) – Austin's assistant_

_Elliot Nathan Snow (43) – Kira's admirer_

_Tilly Tammy Thompson (43) – Sienna's Mother _

_Robert (Bobby) Mitchel Nichols (44) – Cassidy's Boyfriend _

**The Schools:**

**Sunrise Elementary School (Orlando, FL)**

**Hunters Creek Middle School (Orlando, FL)**

**Marino High School (Orlando, FL)**

**Coral Reef High School (Miami, FL) **

**Blossom Montessori School for the _Deaf _(Clearwater, _FL_)**

Their Albums:

#1: Miss Independent

1) Hush Hush

2) I Don't Need A Man

3) Every Time You Lie

4) Goodbye

5) Einstein

6) Solo

7) Here We Go Again

8) Roar!

9) All I Wanted

10) Break Free

11) Problem (Franki Raps)

12) Really Don't Care (Franki Raps)

13) Heart Attack

14) Beggin On Your Knees

15) Leave My Heart Out Of This

16) Miss Movin On

17) G.N.O. (Girls Night Out)

18) Ghost Of You

19) Because Of You

20) Miss Independent

#2: Breakthrough

1) Carry On

2) Gift Of A Friend

3) On The Ride

4) Girl Can Rock

5) What A Girl Is

6) Rock This World

7) Burn

8) The Middle Of Starting Over

9) My Girls

10) Turn Up The Music

11) Breakthrough

12) Livin On A High Wire

13) Determinate

14) Take On The World

Lily's Solo Album:

I Learned From You

1) Innocence

2) So Small

3) Homeless Heart

4) Where You Belong

5) You Found Me

6) As Long As I Have You

7) I Learned From You

8) Two Young Hearts

9) When I Look At You

10) The Middle Of Starting Over (remix)

11) Somewhere Only We Know ft Luke Knight

12) Things Aren't Always What They Seem ft Luke Knight

Bonus Tracks

13) Savin Me – Luke Knight

14) If Today Was Your Last Day – Luke Knight

Backgrounds On Adults

Austin &amp; Ally: They met each other when they were 6. A&amp;A connected over their love of music. When Austin &amp; Ally were 13 they started a band with Dallas, Cassidy, &amp; Kira called the Moon Kids. Ally was the songwriter, Austin was the main guitar player/lead singer, Cassidy was the keyboard player, Kira was the bass/backup guitar, and Dallas was the drummer. Kira's dad Jimmy Starr offered Austin a record deal when they were 15 and he released two albums Heard It On The Radio &amp; Superhero. Also when they were 15 not only did Austin &amp; Ally start dating but Austin helped Ally over come her stage fright! He got signed to Ramone Records were she also released two albums Finally Me and Play My Song. After two national tours and one world tour Austin &amp; Ally decided to stop their music careers so they could go to college and really start their lives. When the were 19 they moved to New York for six years for school. Austin went to business school and Ally went to MUNY. After they graduated from college they moved back to Orlando and got engaged. While planning a wedding Austin took over Starr Records with Kira and Ally took over the Sonic Boom and took a job as a high school music teacher. On May 26th, 2018, aka their 6 year anniversary, Austin &amp; Ally got married. On August 9th, 2022 their twin daughters Ashlynn &amp; Ariana were born. On April 15th, 2025 their oldest son Elijah was born and on June 3rd, 2035 their youngest son Tyson was born.

Trish &amp; Dez: They met when they were 6. T&amp;D didn't like each other for the longest time due to the fact that Dez thought Trish was way to bossy and selfish and Trish thought Dez was to annoying and stupid. As they grew older Dez saw how caring Trish could be and Trish saw how thoughtful Dez could be and grew to like each other. At the homecoming dance when they were 16 they went with each other and ended up kissing and becoming boyfriend and girlfriend that night. As for their careers Dez directed all of Austin &amp; Ally's music videos while Trish was their manager. After Austin &amp; Ally stopped their music careers Trish &amp; Dez moved up to New York with Austin &amp; Ally. Dez went to NYU for film school while Trish went into the law force. The summer after the gang went to college Trish &amp; Dez got engaged. On November 18th, 2017 Trish &amp; Dez got married. After moving back to Orlando with Austin &amp; Ally, Trish took a job as a police officer and Dez continued his directing career. On October 31st, 2022 their daughter Francesca was born and on March 5th, 2025 their son Joseph was born.

Kira &amp; Dallas: They met when they were 10. K&amp;D bonded over their love of sports. After their first gig with Austin when they were 13 Dallas asked her out. They became boyfriend and girlfriend a week later. After high school they moved up to New York with A&amp; A and T&amp;D and got engaged. On September 23rd, 2016 they got married. While in New York Kira attended business school with Austin while Dallas started NYU taking basic classes and was on their baseball team. When they moved back to Orlando Dallas got a job as a bartender while Kira took over Starr Records with Austin. On January 17th, 2022 their oldest daughter Kayla Candace was born. When K.C. was three Dallas's parents passed away in a car crash leaving Dallas broken. He started to drank a lot but he was still a decent father/husband to Kira &amp; K.C. On February 1st, 2027 however, Dallas get arrested for drinking and driving. He hit another car leaving damage to the people he hit. Even though no one died he was still sentenced to 20 years in prison leaving 5 month pregnant Kira and five year old K.C. alone. On June 6th, 2027 their youngest daughter Veronica was born.

Cassidy &amp; Jackson: They met when they were 11 years old. C&amp;J connected over their love cooking. When they were 14 they confessed they liked each other and started dating. When they were 18 they got engaged. On January 2nd, 2015 they got married. After A&amp;A, T&amp;D,&amp; K&amp;D moved to New York Cassidy &amp; Dallas moved to L.A. Jackson was going to Stanford to study engineering while Cassidy was taking music classes at a community college and doing culinary school. When the gang moved back to Orlando Cassidy opened up the Melody Diner. On December 8th, 2022 their daughter Lilian was born. When Lily was 3 Cassidy found out that Jackson had been cheating on her and they got divorced.

Piper &amp; Gavin: They met when they were 16. P&amp;G connected over their love of animals. They met at the beach and traded numbers. They became boyfriend and girlfriend two weeks latter. When they were 18 they got engaged . On May 21st, 2015 they got married. When A&amp;A, T&amp;D, and K&amp;D moved to New York and C&amp;J moved to L.A. Piper &amp; Gavin moved to Huston, Texas to go to vet school. Six years latter they moved back to Orlando. On August 29th, 2022 their daughter Sophia was born and on February 10th, 2032 their twin sons Kevin &amp; Andrew were born.

**A.N. #1: I Don't Own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Kira, Dallas, Cassidy, Piper, Gavin, Elliot, Tilly, and every song that I use in this story. In case you didn't notice Quincy is just like Emmett from ABC Family's Switched at Birth. I'm not trying to step on the writer of Switched at Birth but I really like Emmett so I decided to make Quincy just like him. So in a way I don't really own Quincy either. I do however own every other character in this story. Now without further ado chapter one of The Moons &amp; The Stars. This story starts the first day of sophomore year. For the sake of this story Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Kira, Dallas, Cassidy, Piper and Gavin all lived in Orlando not Miami. **

Chapter 1: Carry On

Lily's POV

Tuesday September 4th, 2038

***BEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP***

I hit the alarm on my tablet off and sat up. It was 7:00 by the time I got out of bed and took a shower. I put on a red sun dress, white saddles, a jean jacket, some strawberry lip gloss, blush, mascara, eye liner, and eye shadow. I straightened my hair before grabbing my sunglasses, phone, tablet, backpack, and keys and headed into the kitchen. Up till a few months ago it's just been me and my mom but over the summer my mom's boyfriend Bobby and his nine year old daughter Summer moved in. I sat down in a chair next to Summer while my mom was sliding plates of waffles in front of us.

"Morning everybody."

"Hey Lily," they all said.

"You excited for your first day of 10th grade?" My mom asked.

"Yep."

"What classes are you taking this semester?" Bobby asked.

"Honors English 2, Geometry, Honors Biology, Spanish 2, &amp; Choir, Band, and Honors U.S. History."

"That's sounds great."

"Yeah."

"Summer are you ready to start 4th grade?" My mom asked.

"Yeah. My teacher is Jenna's mom this year."

"That's cool. I hope she doesn't pick favorites."

"I'm sure she won't. My friend Cathy's mom is coming soon too pick me up can I be excused to get ready?"

"Sure."

Before heading upstairs she hugged my mom, Bobby, and me and we told each other to have a good day. Summer's mom died when she was four so she grew really close to my mom and I. I've always wanted a little sibling and I know Summer is going to be the closest one I'll get. My mom gave me a "I need to talk to you" look and we walked into the living room.

"Everything okay mom?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay."

"I got a call from Trevor's parents this morning. They wanted to see you today."

"Why?"

"I don't know. They just told me they wanted to see you."

"I haven't seen Trevor's parents since court."

"Do you want to see them?"

"I don't know mom."

"I know It might be a lot to think about now that you've finally got that knew boyfriend..."

"Luke."

"Yeah. I just though I should tell you in case you wanted to see them."

"Well speaking of Luke. I've got to go pick them up so."

"Okay. Let me know what you decide."

"Sure."

At around 7: 15 we all finished breakfast and Summer left for school. I put my plate in the dishwasher, made a cup of tea, and grabbed my stuff. I stuck my laptop and tablet in my backpack and put my sunglasses on before heading out to my car. I texted Luke telling him that I was on my way and headed out. When I got to Luke's aunts &amp; uncles house I sat there for about five minutes hearing a lot of yelling and crashing before Luke and his brother Mark walked out. I got out of the car and walked up to them.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Their just not in a very good mood today."

"Okay."

I suspected something was going on but I didn't bug him about it. He gave me a hug and kiss before we walked back to my car. I dropped Mark off at Sunrise before heading to Trevor's parents house. I decided just to get it over with. As I parked in front Luke looked at me confused.

"Derek's house is a block that way Lil," he said pointing to the left.

"I know I just need to stop here for a few minutes."

"Why?"

"There's just something I need to take care of.," I said pulling out my phone and dialing my moms number.

"Hello."

"Hey mom. I decided to do it."

"Now?"

"School doesn't start for 20 minutes and I've got band practice after school."

"Okay. Tell me about it when you come home."

"Of course. I've got to go."

"Okay Lily. Love you. Be careful."

"Love you too. See you later."

"Bye."

After I hung up with my mom I turned to Luke and said...

"Stay here I'll be right back."

"Okay."

I took a deep breath and walked up to the house. After knocking on the door Trevor's mom Judy opened with a worried look on her face.

"Oh Lily your here."

"Yep."

"Come on in."

As I walked in I saw Trevor's dad Toby and his little sister Lisa in the living room.

"Hi Lily. How are you?" Toby asked.

"Okay I guess."

"Well I know you probably don't have a lot of time so I'll get straight to the point," Judy started.

"Okay."

"Trevor didn't know if you still had the same address so he sent this to us to give to you."

"What is it?"

"A letter. You don't have to read and respond to it if you don't want to. I just thought you should have it in case you did."

"Okay. Thanks I guess. Is that it?"

"Yes and I know we've told you a million times but we are really sorry about what happened."

"I know you are. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"I'll see you around."

Judy handed me the letter and I walked out of the house. I leaned back against the door and took deep breaths before heading back to my car.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing important," I said sticking the letter in my backpack before getting into the car. I took out my phone to text K.C. before starting the car and heading to Derek's place.

**7:24**

**To: K.C.**

**From: Lily**

**Meet me in the courtyard during break. Code Blue!**

When we were 7 we made codes for certain emergencies. Code Blue means personal emergency, code yellow means fashion emergency, code red means boy emergency, code green means family/friends emergency, and code purple means other emergencies. K.C. is the only one of my friends out of the other 5 who knows about everything that happened with Trevor. All six of us are close but in our group some of us are closer than the rest. There's Sophie and Ari because they are on the cheer team together and because they have the same taste in style, Ash &amp; Franki because they are both karate masters and tom-boys, Ash &amp; Ari because well they are actually sisters, and K.C. &amp; I because we both grewup without our dads but like I said we are all very close. It was 7: 35 by the time I picked up Derek and we arrived at Marino.

"Thanks for doing this until my car gets fixed Lily," Derek said as we got out of my car and headed into the school.

"No problem."

For the next ten minutes before school started I met up with Ash, Ari, Franki, K.C. &amp; Sophie by the library after I went to my locker and we looked at schedules.

Ash:

Per 1: U.S. History Mr. Porters 7:50 – 8:46

Per 2: English 2 Ms. Walkens 8:50 – 9:46

Homeroom Mr. Jenkins 9:50 – 10:20

Break: 10:20 – 10:30

Per. 3: Geometry Mrs. Quick 10: 34 – 11:28

Lunch: 11:28 – 11:58

Per. 4: Biology Mr. Graves 12:02 – 12:56

Per 5: Choir Mrs. Wright 1:00 – 1:56

Per 6: P.E. 2 Mr. James 2:00 – 2:56

Per. 7: Spanish 2 Mrs. George 3:00 – 3:56

Ari:

Per 1: Honors English 2 Ms. Walkens 7:50 – 8:46

Per 2: Geometry Mrs. Quick 8:50 – 9:46

Homeroom: Mr. Jenkins 9:50 – 10:20

Break: 10:20 – 10:30

Per 3: Honors Biology Mr. Graves 10:34 – 11:28

Lunch: 11: 28 – 11:58

Per 4: Spanish 2 Mrs. George 12:02 – 12:56

Per 5: Choir Mrs. Wright 1:00 – 1:56

Per 6: P.E. 2 Mr. James 2:00 – 2:56

Per 7: Honors U.S. History Mr. Porters 3:00 – 3:56

Franki:

Per 1: U.S. History Mr. Porters 7:50 – 8:46

Per 2: English 2 Ms. Walkens 8:50 – 9:46

Homeroom Mr. Jenkins 9:50 – 10:20

Break: 10:20 – 10:30

Per. 3: Geometry Mrs. Quick 10: 34 – 11:28

Lunch: 11:28 – 11:58

Per. 4: Biology Mr. Graves 12:02 – 12:56

Per 5: Choir Mrs. Wright 1:00 – 1:56

Per 6: P.E. 2 Mr. James 2:00 – 2:56

Per. 7: Spanish 2 Mrs. George 3:00 – 3:56

K.C.:

Per 1: U.S. History Mr. Porters 7:50 – 8:46

Per 2: English 2 Ms. Walkens 8:50 – 9:46

Homeroom Mr. Jenkins 9:50 – 10:20

Break: 10:20 – 10:30

Per. 3: Geometry Mrs. Quick 10: 34 – 11:28

Lunch: 11:28 – 11:58

Per. 4: Biology Mr. Graves 12:02 – 12:56

Per 5: Choir Mrs. Wright 1:00 – 1:56

Per 6: P.E. 2 Mr. James 2:00 – 2:56

Per. 7: Spanish 2 Mrs. George 3:00 – 3:56

Sophie:

Per 1: Honors English 2 Ms. Walkens 7:50 – 8:46

Per 2: Geometry Mrs. Quick 8:50 – 9:46

Homeroom: Mr. Jenkins 9:50 – 10:20

Break: 10:20 – 10:30

Per 3: Honors Biology Mr. Graves 10:34 – 11:28

Lunch: 11: 28 – 11:58

Per 4: Spanish 2 Mrs. George 12:02 – 12:56

Per 5: Choir Mrs. Wright 1:00 – 1:56

Per 6: P.E. 2 Mr. James 2:00 – 2:56

Per 7: Honors U.S. History Mr. Porters 3:00 – 3:56

***RINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG***

After the bell rang I walked with Ari and Sophie to English. It was pretty much the same old same old. Ms. Walkens gave us a syllabus with the rules and expectations, grading curve, etc, told us that we'd be doing a poetry unit, reading Romeo &amp; Juliet and The Outsiders, and to finish the semester writing 2 essays. We wrote a get to know me paper, were checked out plays, and were assigned Romeo &amp; Juliet parts. I'm the nurse. In Geometry we did the standard "What do you remember" test, were checked out textbooks and calculators and went over a syllabus. Finally in homeroom we went over rules and expectations and I started re-reading my favorite book The Fault In Our Stars. When it came break I went out to the courtyard and played Trivia Crack on my tablet until K.C. ran out.

"I'm here. I'm here. I got your code blue. What's going on Lil?"

I pulled out Trevor's letter from my backpack and handed it to her.

"When I was in the shower this morning, Judy called my mom and told her that she wanted to see me, however, she never said what for. So after I dropped Mark off at Sunrise I went over to the house where they gave me a letter written by Trevor for me."

"Have you opened it yet?"

"No. That's why I used code blue. Do you think I should?"

"What do you think it says?"

"If it doesn't say I just want to say I'm sorry for scaring you physically, mentally, and emotionally for life then I don't know what."

"You're in a good place now. You've got Luke, Summer, Bobby, and us. Trevor and all the crap that happened because of him is your past. Opening that letter and getting sucked back into all of that would not be a good thing at least in my opinion. Although, buy opening that letter you might be getting closure to the whole Trevor situation and can finally 100% move on with your life."

"Maybe."

"There are pros and cons to this letter but whether you want to open it or not is your choice."

"What would you do if you were me?"

"I wouldn't open it, but that's just me."

"I've got a lot to think about but thank you K.C."

"Anytime Lily."

We gave each other a hug before heading back to the building and over to our lockers.

***Rinnnnnnnngggggggg***

"See you in choir."

Biology we again were handed a syllabus, checked out textbooks, and started our D.N.A. unit. Lunch was a pizza slice with a spoonful of pineapples, french fries, chocolate milk, and a salad, in Spanish we made our first mayor amigo (notes packet), read through another syllabus, wrote down school supplies vocabulary, and played a game of memory, in choir we were handed Bohemian Rhapsody, Lean On Me, Hallelujah, and Heaven sheet music which we started practicing, in band we were handed a Summer In Valley City, March, Masquerade, and Postcards to start practicing + of course syllabuses, and of finally in U.S. History we were checked out a textbook, went over, what do you know, a syllabus, and started discussing The Boston Tea Party and The Revolutionary War. It was 4:00 by the time the three of us were at my car. We have band practice at 5:00 – 6:00 every Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday since sports teams practice every Monday, Wednesday &amp; Friday after school. All I was thinking about on the way to Sunrise wasn't "I wonder what we are going to sing on Saturdays gig" like it usually is, but was Trevor's letter. I knew K.C. was right. There are pros &amp; cons to this whole situation. Was getting sucked back into all this really worth it? Only I could decide.

"Lily, are you okay? You seem a little distracted." Luke asked as I pulled into the parking lot at Sunrise.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about Saturdays gig that's all."

Just like with me this morning he didn't look convened, but decided to drop it.

"I'll go get Mark," he said.

"Okay."

About five minutes latter Luke and Mark came back. I dropped Derek of first then 10 minutes latter I arrived at Luke and Mark's house. I saw an older man sitting on the porch drinking a bear and smoking a cigarette.

"Is that your uncle?"

"Yeah. He looks like he's in a better mood."

"That's good. Well I've got some stuff to do before practice so I'll call you latter."

"Sure. I'll talk to you latter."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek before him and his brother got out of the car and started towards the house. I gave him a small smile and wave before driving away. When I pulled into the driveway I saw that Bobby or my mom wasn't home yet. I walked in to see Summer and Cathy on the couch watching _Girl Meets World. _

"Hey Summer, Cathy."

"Hey Lily. Your mom told me to tell you that two of her employees got called in sick so she is going to be home late," Summer said.

"Thanks Summer."

I grabbed an apple and bottle of water from the fridge and headed into my bedroom. I pulled the letter from my backpack and stared at it. After coming up with a pros and cons list in my head I finally knew what I was going to do. I grabbed my phone and walked outside to the dumpster.

"Hello," K.C. answered.

"I know what I'm going to do about the letter."

"What?"

"I thought about what you said and I realized that you were right. I'm in a good place right now and I don't need to be drug back into the past by reading this letter. So I'm standing in front of the dumpster ready to through it away. Ready to let go of the past and carry on."

"That's great. I'm so proud of you Lily."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you soon at practice."

"KK."

After hanging up with K.C. I through away the letter and walked back into the house not looking back. If you think that me throwing away the letter was it, I'd hold on tight because this is just the beginning.

Saturday September 8th

(Yes I decided to skip band practice)

"Hi everybody welcome to the grand re-opening of Shredders Beach Club. We're going to sing a new song called Carry On."

There's always gonna be some canyon in the way.  
There's always gonna be a river I cannot cross.  
Somewhere along this path that's chosen me  
I know I'm gonna fall down, feel lost, feel weak.  
But wherever it leads.

No one said this would ever be easy, my love!  
But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up.  
We will travel this life well-worn,  
No matter the cost, no matter how long.  
We will leave our footprints behind  
And carry on, carry on, carry on, carry on!

Some will write you off before you ever start.  
Some will say the journey's just too hard.  
Somewhere between right here and the other side  
There will be fear and doubt in the deep dark night.  
But we will survive, yeah!

No one said this would ever be easy, my love!  
But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up.  
We will travel this life well-worn,  
No matter the cost, no matter how long.  
We will leave our footprints behind  
And carry on, carry on, carry on, carry on!

We may fall behind,  
Lose miles along this road.  
We will be alright,  
I will never let you go.

No one said this would ever be easy, my love!  
But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up.  
We will travel this life well-worn,  
No matter the cost, no matter how long.  
We will leave our footprints behind  
And carry on, and carry on

**A.N. 2: Well that was the end of chapter 1. I hope you liked it. So if you hadn't noticed it yet I'm going to try to make the title of every chapter match one of their songs. So What do you think happened between Lily &amp; Trevor? Do you think she made the right decision throwing the letter away without reading it? Next chapter will be in Luke's POV + will something happen between Sophie and her long time crush Quincy? You'll have to wait and see. **

**QOTC: How do you think Austin &amp; Ally will end?**

**MA: I'm thinking graduation and then Austin &amp; Ally World Tour**

**Till Next Time**

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P **


End file.
